Legacy
by Darth Cody
Summary: (Modern AU with Dragons.) Anna Johnson is curious about her ancestry. With her pet dragon at her side, she seeks out the answers, and what she finds may surprise her. CANCELLED.
1. A Rude Awakening

**Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. That honor goes to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. I only own the OC's in this story**.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Yet another night of peaceful sleep interrupted by that blasted alarm clock. Groaning, she managed to fumble her hands on the snooze button and sloppily press it, only for the incessant sound to continue. Finally, she managed to pull the plug out of the wall, and the sound stopped. _Ahh, back to sleep for me_ , she thought. But just as she was about to slip back into dreamland, her mother called up from the kitchen.

"Anna, it's time to get up! You wouldn't want to miss school, would you?" Anna groaned, more out of exhaustion than annoyance.

"I'll be down soon, Mom," she called back, sleepily. "Just give me five...more...minutes..." Her sleep was interrupted once more. The creature at the foot of her bed narrowed its oversized eyes, glaring at his sleepy companion, and scurried over to Anna, who seemed to be smiling as she tried to drift back to sleep.

The mischievous little animal curled his scaly lips in a smug grin, and without another moment's delay, he proceeded to lick away at Anna's face.

"Aw, hey, come on! Stop. Hey, quit it!" Anna groaned, fighting to stay asleep as if for dear life. "Ughhh. Alright, alright already. I'm up, I'm up!" She jumped out of bed, wiping some of the slobber from her face. The little creature looked up at his companion, tongue out and tail wagging with that mischievous look on his face. He was clearly satisfied that he'd succeeded in waking Anna up.

"Okay, Sparks. I'm awake now. Happy, you smug lizard?" Sparks squealed in satisfaction, and maybe even faking innocence, before giving her a stern look. _Well, I can't have you just miss the last day of school, now can I?_ He asked, sending his thoughts straight to her mind. "Well, now I gotta go get this slime out of my hair, thanks to you." Anna replied, wiping more of the goo from her nose. _You're welcome_ , Sparks though-spoke to her, a proud grin on his face.

Anna sighed. As she got everything she needed for her shower, she looked around the room. She felt proud of the various sketches of dragons around the room, especially one that portrayed a Terrible Terror hatching from his egg, surrounded by the fragments of said egg. Six years ago, the little trouble maker sitting proudly on her bed had squeaked his first squeak, as he first came into the world. Anna sighed again, enjoying the memory. She still cared deeply for her little buddy, even if he did cause trouble every now and again.

After her shower, she went downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother, her breakfast, and her scaly, fire breathing alarm clock were waiting. "Well, good morning, sweetie," her mother said happily. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Anna replied, before casting a glare at the dragon on the counter, who was enjoying a slice of ham. "Until _he_ slobbered all over me." The little dragon didn't do much but flutter his little wings at her as he continued eating.

"Hey, he just wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep." Mrs. Johnson said, clearing her place.

"I know, I know," Anna replied. "But did he really have to slobber on me so much?"

 _Yes_ , the dragon replied in thought-speak, continuing to chew on his ham. _I most certainly did._

Anna sighed and said, "I don't see why I would need to go to school today, anyway. It's not like anything important is going on."

With a slight chuckle, Anna's mom replied, "True, but it would be nice to see your friends again. Isn't Charlotte leaving for Florida tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah" Anna replied. "I guess she is. Okay, I'll go." _Good_ , Sparks thought-spoke. _Because your bus is here._

 _Oh, shoot!_ , Anna thought. She quickly grabbed her bag and her lunch and rushed outside. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Sparks. See you later!" She called back, as she saw the bus roll up to her stop.


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own HTTYD. Just my OC's. HTTYD belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

As Anna patiently awaited the final bell to ring, she heard the teacher, Mr. Gale, enter the room. Anna was just a freshman, but she already knew she would be in his class next year. "Alright, students. Settle down. I know you're all excited, and really, so am I. But regardless, I'm sure some of you are going to be in my class next year. Therefore, I have an assignment for you." Most of the students groaned.

"Now, now, kids," Mr. Hale said. "It's not that big of an assignment. All you have to do is find out whatever you can about an ancestor of yours, and write about what you find. You may even surprise yourselves with what you learn. For all I know, you might find out you share a common ancestor with one of your classmates." At this, the students looked at each other with interest, considering perhaps for the first time the possibility of being distant relatives.

After school, Anna said hi to her mom, dropped off her bag, and went straight for her room. She pulled out her laptop and began looking for any leads. She wasn't sure if she would just identify one ancestor or a few. After a few minutes of searching, she was alerted to the presence of a small dragon. "Hey, Sparks." She greeted warmly.

 _Hey_ , _Anna_ , he thought spoke. _Watcha doin'?_

"I'm trying to learn a little more about my family history," Anna replied. _What for?_ Sparks asked, curious about his companion's desire.

"Because," Anna replied. "It's for school. Besides, I always have been a bit curious about my ancestry. It would be nice to know a bit more about where my ancestors came from."

The Terrible Terror tilted his head, before replying. _Okay. That's cool. Dragons don't usually wonder about their predecessors. It used to rarely cross our minds if at all. Nowadays, it's usually still something we don't think much of, even if we were asked_.

Anna decided to keep that in mind, and was about to go back to her research, when Sparks kept talking. _Then again, much like humans, we dragons do still honor those who came before us, like those who were of importance._

"Really?" Anna asked, suddenly interested. The little dragon nodded with a purr. "Like who?"

 _Like the Black Alpha_ , Sparks explained. _He was a legend among dragons back in the day, and many dragons today would easily recognize his title. Can't personally remember his name, though._

"I didn't realize dragons kept track of history that way." Anna admitted. _Well_ , Sparks replied. _It's not exactly like we write books or stories, like humans do. It's mostly passed down through spoken tales. You'd think that the details would be changed over time, like with human tales. But ask any dragon, any at all, and they'd all tell you the same thing about the Black Alpha._

"Okay," Anna said. "So tell me about him." _Huh?,_ Sparks asked, confused _._ "Well, you did just say I could ask _any_ dragon, right? Doesn't that mean I could ask _you_?" _Hmm,_ Sparks noted, thinking it over _. I guess it does. Okay, I'll tell you everything I know._

 **A/N: Just wanted to make it clear, even in the modern era, people try not to consider their dragons as "pets", just like dogs, out of the belief that Dragons should be considered as parts of the family, and describing them as pets doesn't do that. And people in this canon can still have typical animals, like cats, dogs, and the like.**


	3. A Tale To Remember

**Chapter 3: A Tale to Remember.**

 **Disclaimer: I know you get this already, but as usual, Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks own HTTYD. All I own are my OC's.**

 _It was a dark night as usual. The other dragons were doing what they always did; attacking the village, grabbing livestock, and not getting killed. As he soared high overhead, surveying the chaos below, he spotted a watchtower besieged by a Fire-skin, or a Monstrous Nightmare as the vikings called them. Sensing an opportunity, He soared upwards, his tell-tale high-pitched shriek echoing out in the night. The Nightmare, recognizing the sound, backed off to give its comrade room to fire. He took some delight as the vikings screamed out the name they gave his species, as they too ran for cover. In an instant, the watchtower was in flames._

 _As he soared away, satisfied with his accomplishment, he spotted another tower in the distance. "Strange" He thought. "Why is no one guarding that one? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to destroy that one as well, just in case." He readied himself up, calculating his trajectory, and with another high pitched scream, he easily destroyed the tower. "Another successful hit" He remarked. "No surprise there."_

 _His laments were interrupted when something struck him mid flight. His wings were trapped, and he immediately began plummeting out of the sky. "No no no no no" He thought, screaming as he smashed through the trees. Then, he blanked out._

* * *

 _When he awoke some time later, he found that he couldn't move. He was effectively snared in rope. "I don't understand," he thought to himself. "I'm the fastest and most feared dragon alive. Who could have shot me down? How could anybody hit me out of the sky like that? Unless..." his eyes widened with realization. "...unless the second tower I destroyed was a trap!"_

 _He paused for a minute, considering what he was suggesting. "I suppose that I've underestimated the intellect of the vikings, if they can set up such an elaborate trap. I always assumed they were just noisy, slow witted brutes. Oh well. Guess I'll just wait here for the others to find me. I'm sure that once...She...realizes I'm gone, she'll send some dragons to find me...right?"_

 _After resting for a few hours, he was alerted to the sounds of something approaching. It sounded too small to be the reinforcements he expected. Maybe it was just a boar, or some other woodland animal. What he heard next, however, sent a shiver down his spine._

 _"I...I did it. I brought down this mighty beast!" A viking! He immediately started breathing hard, realizing it was a viking, though it sounded strangely young. He opened his eyes, and was surprised at what he saw. The human certainly dressed like a viking, young as it may be. But that was where any similarity ended. It was scrawny, and small, and it didn't look like it could even properly hold a weapon._

 _"That's the one who shot me down?!" He thought in surprise. "I was shot down by a runt?!" He was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay much attention to the viking runt's words, but he figured he had a general idea. Then the viking pulled out a knife, raising it over his head._

 _"Oh, great," the dragon thought as he took in the sight before him. "I'm about to be killed by the runt of the vikings." He closed his eyes, accepting that he wouldn't be able to fight back. Then, something unexpected happened. He heard a strange sound and opened his eyes. The runt was cutting him free!_

 _As soon as the strain against his limbs faded, the dragon pounced. Pinning the boy to the ground, the dragon caught sight of the boy's face. "He looks scared..." the dragon thought. "Wait...he didn't kill me like any other viking would have. Why did he just cut me free? Vikings and Dragons are enemies, aren't they?" Recognizing how the viking boy hadn't killed him, the dragon merely screeched in the boy's face before turning around and flying off. Or at least, he was trying to fly away. It was as he fumbled through the trees that he realized that the left side of his tail fin was gone._

* * *

 _The Dragon was flying with the viking boy perched atop the his back. After several interactions together in an isolated cove, the two had bonded, and perhaps seeing the mistake he had made, the viking boy had put together a fake tail fin that would allow the dragon to fly again. The only catch was that the dragon couldn't fly on his own. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was helping the boy save his kind from...her. They were currently plummeting towards the ground with...her, the Queen...right behind them. He heard the Queen getting ready to incinerate them, having identified him as a traitor for_ _siding with the vikings. He turned around, and fired a single plasma blast straight into her large mouth._

 _He spread his wings to sail out of the way. She attempted to follow suit, but the damage had been done. Her wings, scorched from the battle, were burning away, and with a final roar, she slammed into the ground and erupted into flames. As dragon and rider soared upwards to escape the inferno, they both realized too late that the artificial tail fin had burned away. They were struck by the queen's tail, and the boy was sent flailing towards his death. The dragon managed to turn around, and just managed to catch his best friend in time, tucking the boy into his grip, and covering him in his large black wings as they were engulfed in flames._

 _A few minutes later, the dragon was approached by the viking's alpha, or their "chief" as he was known by the other vikings. He was in tears. The dragon heard him say that he was sorry. "Don't worry," the dragon said, though it went unheard. "I forgive you." He spread his wings to reveal the boy, who was scooped up by his father. The Chief pressed an ear to his son's chest, beginning to laugh as he found the boy's heartbeat. The Chief turned to the dragon and said "Thank you. Thank you for savin' my son." Then another viking, the one with the peg leg and the fake hand, hobbled over and added, "Well, ya know. Most of 'im."_

* * *

 _Five years later. The dragon had once again saved his best friend, but now they were encased in the ice of a massive dragon. Suddenly, with a loud BOOM, the ice shattered. The dragon, now radiating pure power, let out an explosive roar, challenging the massive Alpha. After firing several powerful blows, the black dragon managed to break the Alpha's control over the other dragons, who all flocked to his aid. The one armed warlord atop the Ice Breather's tusk was given a chance to surrender, but sealed his own fate as he roared back "NEVER!"_

 _The Ice Breather, or Bewilderbeast, as the Vikings called him, prepared to encase them in ice, but just like with the Queen, the black dragon fired a plasma blast directly at its mouth. With a distressed roar, the Bewilderbeast's tusk fell off. After another fierce roar from the black dragon, the Bewilderbeast retreated into the sea, most likely drowning the warlord in the process. The dragons of the village reunited with their people. As the black dragon and his rider landed, Cloudjumper, a dragon ridden by the mother of the black dragon's own rider, came forward and bowed, recognizing him as the new Alpha. The other dragons followed suit, and the black dragon sat tall and proud. Having proven himself to be the new leader, Toothless turned to Hiccup, who had himself just been made the new leader of his own people. Hiccup took his best friend's face in his own small hands and said, "You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you."_

 **A/N: Okay, Chapter 3 is done. Sorry if I sort of butchered the scenes from the movies. I just wanted to write the scene from the beginning of the first movie from Toothless' perspective, or at least how I would interpret his perspective. Also, I bet you all are wondering what significance this has to Anna's goals of unlocking the mysteries of her ancestors, unless you've already figured it out. In which case, props to you. If not, you'll find out in the next few chapters. See you next time.**


	4. The Research Continues

**Disclaimer: Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks own the rights to How To Train Your Dragon, not me.**

Chapter 4: Research Continues

"That's amazing." Anna stated in wonder. She knew the story already, but she had been surprised by how vividly her dragon had told it to her. _And there's more_ , Sparks thought spoke to her. _Sometime after that, the Black Alpha and his rider went on to spread their influence to the rest of the world. I'm sure that's why both Humans and dragons continue to honor them today; they were the pioneers of peace between the two races._

"Whoa." Anna said. "I wonder if I could find out more about them online.

 _What? You trust the "wisdom" of the internet over the words of your own dragon?_ Sparks said, feigning offense to the idea.

Anna chuckled as she said, "No. I just want to see what kinds of things those two have done, and what historians have written down." As she searched through the web, looking for the information she could use, she remembered that she was supposed to be researching her own family history. But then she felt it wouldn't hurt to see if her ancestors had crossed paths with these vikings at some point.

Her attention was drawn to something, and it puzzled her. But before she could look into it any further, her phone started ringing. Anna reached for it, then instinctively paused, glaring at her dragon. _Don't worry_ , he reassured her. Im not going to snatch it and run away like I usually do. Go on, answer it.

Picking it up, she saw that it was from her friend Rachel, who was heading to California for the summer.

"Hey, Rachel," She said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Anna," Came the reply.

"How's California?" Anna asked.

"It's great." replied her friend. "It's really hot here, but at least it's not raining all the time."

"True. True." Anna nodded, remembering back to Spring break, when the two of them went to Seattle, and it rained every day they were there. "How's the project coming along?"

"It's going great. Turns out I'm royalty."

"No kidding?" Anna asked, legitimately surprised.

"Yeah. Turns out, I can trace my lineage back to the early 1800's, in Scandinavia. I'm like, the descendant of a queen. I don't want to spoil it, but I'll tell you when we get back to school. How's it going for you?"

"I haven't found much so far." Anna admitted. "Just a few relatives who popped up in the earlier years of the 20th century, but I think I might have just found something interesting."

"That's cool." Rachel replied. "Hey Sparks."

 _Hey Rachel_ , Sparks chirped.

"So we'll talk again soon?" Anna said.

"Yeah. I promise next time I'll have more stories to tell." Rachel said. "And good luck with your research."

"Thanks," Anna replied. "See you later."

"Okay, bye." The call ended.

Returning to her computer, Anna wanted to learn more about what she was seeing. According to the historians, the viking boy from Sparks' story was called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and his dragon, a Night Fury, was named Toothless. They resided in a small village called Berk, on an island chain in the Northern seas. The first major thing they seemed to accomplish after the attack on their home was to travel to other lands.

Apparently, this invader named Drago Bludvist was known and feared throughout much of the nearby regions, and news of his death at the hands of the young viking spread like wildfire. In order to keep the peace, Hiccup and his allies sought to prevent the powers that were from viewing them as enemies, while also destroying any ideas of using the dragons for warfare, as the deceased Drago had done.

They had gone straight to one of the most influential kingdoms at the time, as its ruler was also around Hiccup's own age. The young queen of the kingdom was initially wary of the vikings and their dragons, but as per usual, Hiccup was able to get her to open up to the change.

Once the queen had opened up to the new allies, other kingdoms were quick to follow. Their respective leaders all wanted to ally themselves with the Dragon Rider, either out of fascination, or out of worry that not doing so would make them look bad in the eyes of their allies. Soon, people the world over were learning the ways of dragons, and in turn, the vikings of Berk learned of new dragons that didn't inhabit the islands around Berk.

 **A/N: I'll leave it up to you as the readers to take a wild guess at the kingdom and the royalty mentioned in this chapter. But it shouldn't be too hard to guess. So as this chapter explains, Hiccup and his adventures happened around the mid 1800's. The next chapter will be another "flashback chapter" like Chapter 3.**

 **Also, to make it clear, dragons by this time have learned to project their words almost like telepathy, which is how Rachel is able to understand what Sparks says even though she hasn't bonded to him like Anna has.**


	5. Status update

**Hello Everyone. Darth Cody here. I just wanted to send you all a message. For everyone who's following this story, please forgive me. I have officially put this story on hiatus for several reasons:**

 **1: I don't feel certain about how I want the story to go.**

 **2: I have college to deal with.**

 **3: I'm losing interest in this story.**

 **I may or may not come back to this story. In the meantime, be on the lookout for my next few stories, "What does it mean to love?", "A change of Heart", and more. Thank you all for supporting me. Peace.**


End file.
